Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a diffuser plate supporter, a backlight unit, and an electronic device.
Description of the Background
As the current society has developed into an information-based society, various demand of users for a display device for displaying images is increasing, and various types of display devices such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, and an organic light-emitting display device are being utilized.
Among such display devices, a liquid crystal display device expresses colors and gray levels by arranging liquid crystals in a display panel and changing the arrangement of the liquid crystals according to a voltage applied to the liquid crystals. Here, the liquid crystal display device includes a structure such as a backlight unit emitting light to the liquid crystals arranged in the display panel.
The backlight unit includes a light source device that emits light, and the light source device may be disposed on a side of the display panel (i.e., edge type) or on the lower side of the display panel (i.e., direct type) depending on the type of backlight unit.
Here, in the case where the backlight unit is of a directly-under type, the light source device is disposed on the top surface of a cover bottom that accommodates the components of the backlight unit, and a diffuser plate, which diffuses the light emitted from the light source device, may be disposed apart from the light source device. Further, in order to prevent the diffuser plate from sagging, a diffuser plate supporter for supporting the diffuser plate may be disposed between the top surface of the cover bottom and the bottom surface of the diffuser plate.
The diffuser plate supporter is fastened and fixed to the cover bottom and has a protruding shape. The diffuser plate supporter can support the bottom surface of the diffuser plate.
In addition, since the diffuser plate supporter is disposed to prevent the diffuser plate from sagging, the diffuser plate may be disposed in a central region (or a region excluding an edge) of the cover bottom that is not supported by the cover bottom.
Therefore, the diffuser plate supporter may be located at a position where the light source device is not disposed in the central region of the cover bottom, and the diffuser plate supporter is disposed in the form of supporting the diffuser plate between the cover bottom and the diffuser plate. Thus, the diffuser plate supporter may hinder the light emitted from the light source device from reaching the diffuser plate.
In order to solve this problem, a transparent diffuser plate supporter may be used.
However, when the transparent diffuser plate supporter is used, light leakage can occur through a hole in the cover bottom to which the diffuser plate supporter is fastened. Thus, there is a problem in that the efficiency of light emitted from the light source device is reduced.